Tick Tock
by Spaghetti13
Summary: Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T for now, rating will go up later for blood. Some GerIta/PruCan
1. Prologue

_**Date Written: **September 19, 2011_

_**Word Count: **358_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** Yandere!Canada and Italy_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

_Re-reading the poem thing that is said at the beginning, it kind of reminds me of HetaOni. This story isn't supposed to have anything to do with HetaOni, by the way. The concept of time just ended up becoming a re-occuring theme as I wrote._

* * *

><p><em>"Tick tock<br>Blood drips down from the clock  
>A rather interesting way of killing time<br>Time will kill you  
>And I will kill you…in time…"<em>

The tall male called out across the darkened clearing in a sing-song voice, confident that there was no one else around to hear his words. The figure paused, smiling up at the bright silver moon washing his blond hair and violet-tinged blue eyes to black and white. Taking a few more steps deeper into the clearing, he spun around with a wide smile on his innocent face. The clearing that the person was standing in would have been a peaceful place, were it not for its visitor and his company.

_"You know…I will find you…eventually  
>Even if it it means I have to kill all the time in the world"<em>

The figure sang out again, the smile on his face growing wider and dissolving into a horrific sneer. He paused again, tilting his head to the left and letting his hair fall across his face. "Sneaky little thing, thinking that you can creep up behind me like a timid mouse." The male whispered gleefully, taking out a pistol from the pocket of his red sweater and whirling around in one smooth well-practiced motion. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, little mouse!" He continued, soft tone speaking more loudly this time and carrying across the clearing, lazily pointing the pistol towards a treed area with one hand.

A childish giggle and another wider smirk, and the person pulled the trigger, a loud bang ringing out through the air and sending sleeping birds scattering off into the sky. A thud sounded from the direction of the pointed pistol, and the figure moved again, calmly walking towards the noise like he had not a care in the world. "My, my, little mouse. I guess time has run short for you, hasn't it?" He laughed again and bent down to sling the limp body across his shoulder, turning around and walking back the way he came from with the innocent smile adorning his face slowly turning dark and sinister the closer to his home he walked.


	2. The Mouse Awakes

_**Date Written: **September 19, 2011_

_**Word Count: **557_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** Yandere!Canada and Italy_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

* * *

><p><em>"Mousey, mousey, scrambling and darting through the fields<br>Watch your back little mousey, or the flying knives will pluck you out of the air  
>And treat you to a dinner of skin and bones"<em>

The man sung softly, slowly making his way down the set of cracked and stained stairs leading into the dimly lit basement. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the same menacing smile he wore walking home spreading across his face once again. "My little mouse, have you woken up? I did not shoot to kill, you know." He continued quietly, gently pushing open the door at the bottom of the staircase and slinking inside the large cold room.

The figure crossed the room in a few long strides, bending down to kneel in front of the wooden chair situated in the center of the room. He reached out a delicate hand and placed it on the head of the body propped up sitting in the chair. "My little mouse, why do you refuse to wake up? I promise, I did not mean to kill you." The male added softly, cautiously stroking the other's auburn hair as the expression on his face faded into one of innocent confusion and bewilderment.

The figure slumped in the worn chair shifted slightly and raised his head enough to glance at the kneeling person's face, causing a startled gasp of pleased surprise from the other. "Little mouse, you have finally woken up!" He stated joyfully, springing to his feet and happily clapping his hands together. "See, I knew I could not have killed you!" The man continued, voice easing back into its usual dulcet tones. He paused briefly as he noticed the fear flickering across the dazed face of the figure in the chair.

"Oh sorry, how rude am I! You must be terribly confused!" The person exclaimed, appearing to be shocked at his own actions. "You already know me, of course." He continued with a small giggle, before carefully spinning the chair and its occupant around to face a small window set high up into the basement wall where soft glimmering moonlight filtered though, painting a silver square on the stone floor. "I know how you feel, little mouse. I know how much you hate them all. Even if you try to hide it, even when you think that no one notices that flash of anger in your eyes…I have seen it." The blond added, voice growing softer and placing his mouth beside the other figure's ear.

"I have a little something planned for each one of them, little mouse. And I was wondering if you would be so kind in joining me? Because torture is always more fun is a friend, don't you think, little mouse?" The figure asked gently, straightening up and backing away from the chair and the person slumped within. He was giving his companion a chance to refuse, to leave now. Well, not leave, per say, but a chance to deny becoming involved in this scheme. The other's expression was unreadable at this point, having not changed throughout the blonde's monologue.

"Will you help me give them what they deserve, little mouse? Will you join me in my quest for their blood? I can see that fury in your eyes, you know what you want."

"So how about it...

..._Italy_?"


	3. Breaking Points

_**Date Written: **September 19, 2011_

_**Word Count: **443_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** Yandere!Canada and Italy_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

* * *

><p><em>Snap, crackle, pop<br>Whoops, there goes my mind  
>Shattered into pieces like an angry fist shoved through that pretty little window<br>Tearing flesh from bone and bone from flesh  
>Creating wounds that no amount of time can heal<em>

The auburn haired figure in the chair stiffened and took in a quiet breath, face staying carefully blank and emotionless. "Canada, ve, I would have never expected this from you, of all people." He stated calmly, slowly raising his head even further to fix the blond with a piercing stare. He stayed motionless like that for a few moments, keeping his steady honey coloured gaze on the other male and waiting patiently for the other to respond in some way.

"Yes…well…You know how it is, things change, people become different, everyone has their own secrets to hide." The taller man shrugged; a tiny smile quirking at the corner of his lips. "Besides, we all get tired of it eventually, little mouse." He continued, leaning closer towards the figure still in the chair, however no longer sitting slouched over. "Everyone has their breaking point. What is yours, little mouse?" He finished in a whisper as he once again backed away from his company, this time going over to stand by the small window.

"My breaking point…" The other mused quietly, staring at the grey concrete floor of the basement. He tilted his head to the side, reddish hair flopping over with his movement. "And what if I do not have one?" He finally asked, glancing up from the floor to fix his eyes upon the other once more, once again waiting for the answer that came after a few more moments of thinking.

"Trust me little mouse, everyone has a breaking point. For some, it takes longer than others." The figure standing at the window outlined in silvery moonlight finally spoke, a smile taking over his features and an amused tone creeping into his voice. He glanced back over his shoulder at the person bound in the chair, meeting his eyes for a brief few seconds before turning back to look out the window. "It is really a beautiful night tonight…" He stated softly, momentarily distracted by the sight outside the window.

The person in the chair shifted slightly, causing the rustle of fabric to draw the other's attention back to him. "I will join you, Canada. You are right, after all." He spoke with a dark smirk and an even more sinisterly happy tone. "After all, everyone has their breaking point…and I would rather like to find mine, ve." He continued with a wider smile and a murderous look flashing in his honey brown eyes.


	4. A Deal Is Made

_**Date Written: **September 20, 2011_

_**Word Count: **609_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** Yandere!Canada and Italy, some slight Italy x Germany if you look closely._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

* * *

><p><em>Trust<br>Can be shed like blood  
>Or protected from the stains of time by hiding behind the lies of truth<em>

Canada turned from his position at the window to stride over to Italy, still strapped to the chair. A guarded look shadowed his face as he knelt down again in from of the other nation and cupped his chin with one hand, tilting the other's head up to look him in the eye for a moment. Canada nodded and stepped back, a small knife sliding out of his sweater sleeve with a _snick _and slicing cleaning through the ropes holding the smaller country. "I can trust you, I can see that much. You will not run away, not now. That much is clear in your eyes." He stated, shaking the knife back up his sleeve and shooting a smile towards Italy.

Italy nodded briskly, meeting the other figure's violet tinged blue gaze with cold honey brown eyes. He stood up slowly and walked a few steps forwards away from the chair, a dark smile gracing his innocent features. After a few moments, he spoke. "There is a World Meeting tomorrow. Shall we start then?" Italy offered, holding out his hand to the other nation.

Canada paused before taking the other's hand and shaking it slowly. "Yes…that would be perfect." He stated softly, smiling wider. "Do you have anyone particular in mind?" He continued with another quick glance out the window. "Or…anyone you would like to keep off limits?" The smile widened and the bluish eyes gleamed with dark amusement.

Another pause from the other country, this one stretching out for what felt like hours. Should he keep some of the others safe? Did any of them even _deserve _to avoid all of this? Finally he spoke. "Romano. Anything he feels, I feel. And vice versa. Ve, I would rather not be tortured, thank you very much."

Canada nodded. "That makes sense; plus, he _is _your brother. I would expect you to feel some sort of loyalty to him –"

"_No_. There is no loyalty. Only the wish to avoid what we will put them through, ve."

Another nod from Canada and a glimmer of annoyance at being interrupted, and he continued speaking. "As I said before, that makes sense. Because, you know, we _will_ be putting them through _hell_, little mouse. Anyways, is there anyone else?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

This time the pause felt like it lasted for days. The ice frozen across Italy's features cracked then shattered, sending his eyes cast downwards on his boots and a light flush to paint his face. "G-…Germany…" He finally said quietly, still avoiding the other country's gaze.

"Figures." Canada stated, a small amused smile turning up the corners of his lips. Before he could say anything else, Italy kept talking, a sinister tone slipping into his words. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?" He growled quietly.

Canada quickly backtracked, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace. "I was just saying that you two were always close, that's all." He stated, smile spreading across his face and blue eyes hiding a hint of danger. "There is no need to get so defensive, little mouse." At this, Italy stiffened and turned aside. "I am _not _being defensive." He insisted angrily. Canada laughed softly and let the subject slip.

"So…who should be first?" Canada asked eagerly, eyes brightening and shining in anticipation. His lips twisted into an innocent smile, face full of child-like excitement. There was no pause for Italy's answer, this time. "Russia." He said immediately, darkness fading from his face and leaving his usual happy-go-lucky expression behind.


	5. Explanations

_**Date Written: **September 20, 2011_

_**Word Count: **337_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** Yandere!Canada and Italy._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

_This is just a bit of a filler chapter between the last chapter and the World Meeting, as well as a bit of an explanation as to why Italy chose Russia._

* * *

><p><em>Time, rolling along with the waves<br>Waves of blood and sand  
>Washing away the wounds of truth<br>Leaving behind the stains of time_

The night passed with the two countries sitting in the cold basement, going over plans and tactics. Taking Russia was not going to be the easiest thing to do, given his size and strength. Canada quickly found out that dear little Italy was not as innocent as he first appeared to be, fast coming up with various methods of torture fitting for Russia.

Why Russia? Well, both nations had something to prove. Canada needed to get the point across that he was not just some shy push-over who had a habit of blending into the background. Italy needed to show that he was not useless in the slightest, and that he did not need protection. Russia intimidated nearly every nation, so he was the obvious choice. Plus, both countries found it amusing that he would soon be suffering the same pain at _their_ hands that he had inflicted with _his _hands. Poetic justice, if you will.

The gossamer moonlight flitting through the window started to pale, and then fade into golden corn-silk by the time the two nations had finished talked. Both had learned much more about the other than they had ever thought, and both were quite happy with their plan. However, soon Italy had to return to his house, after bandaging the bullet wound in his arm that Canada had inflicted earlier in the evening.

"I honestly don't know why you fainted, little mouse, it is not like I shot you in the head or anything." Canada remarked, closing the drawer in the bathroom that held the medical supplies. "I don't know why you had to shoot me in the first place, ve." Italy retorted quickly, turning to walk out the door. Canada just shrugged and smiled softly. "You were running. I had to stop you. I'm sorry though." Italy waved one hand, dismissing Canada's apology and leaving to go back home.


	6. World Meeting

_**Date Written: **September 20, 2011_

_**Word Count: **337_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** Yandere!Canada and Italy, OOC abounds in this chapter; first it was just Canada and Italy, but now Russia is a bit OOC too because I don't really know how he would react._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

_Forgot to include disclaimer for the first line of the poem at the beginning of the last chapter; that line was from "The Nevy Song" by Billy Talent and does not belong to me, however the rest of the poem does. The same thing applies to the first two lines of the poem at the beginning of this chapter, they are from a nursery rhyme. The rest of the poem is still mine, however._

* * *

><p><em>Hickory dickory dock<br>The mouse ran up the clock  
>Tracking tiny bloody footprints over its face<br>Scratching jagged nail-marks into the pristine glass_

Canada slunk into the large conference room that the World Meeting was being held in, finding his seat at one end of the half-circle wooden table. There were a few other nations already present, but none noticed the Northern nation. Canada met Italy's gaze from across the table and nodded slightly, purple tinted eyes roaming over the conference room.

It really was not that big of a deal, just a large room for all the nations to meet in and discuss world issues. Not that anything really got solved during these meetings, but it also served as a chance for countries that did not get the opportunity to visit each other often to catch up. In the center of the room was a crescent shaped wooden table, with a white plastic chair for each nation in attendance. At the front of the table were a wooden podium and a white screen, for presentations and such.

The rest of the countries slowly filtered into the meeting room, some arriving only seconds before Germany started the meeting. The meeting went as usual; with England and France arguing, Canada being sat on by Russia, Germany finally calling order to the meeting (order which did not last long), and Italy chattering on about pasta.

For both nations, the meeting felt like it went on forever. Canada shifted and fidgeted, restlessly tapping his pencil on the table quietly. Even Italy's endless ramblings about pasta seemed a bit off in some way, distracted almost. But finally the meeting finished and, while Italy left with his brother and Germany, Canada went up to Russia and asked to speak with him.

"You don't mind, eh?" Canada asked shyly, not meeting the taller nation's purple gaze. "Of course not. It is always fun to talk with comrade Matvey, da?" Russia replied with a smile, sitting in one of the plastic chairs. The other nodded slowly, the timid look fading from his eyes and being replaced with a dark gleam. "That's good. Because we will have all the time in the work to talk." He said softly, walking closer to the seated nation and standing behind him. Russia glanced up as Italy entered the room, but did not say anything, even as the smaller country placed a sharp knife against his throat.

"Ve, you will be coming with us, Russia." Italy stated, his tone leaving no room for argumentation and tugging lightly on Russia's scarf to tell him to stand up. Russia looked momentarily shocked, but stood anyways and followed the two other nations out of the building, his confusion evident on his face.

"What is this?" Russia asked, the air around him shimmering with a dark purple tint. His equally purple eyes narrowed and one hand wrapped itself securely around the metal pipe hidden within his coat. It was Canada who responded this time as he unlocked the door to his house and led Russia inside. "You will see, in time." He said with a laugh, a sinister smirk flickering its way onto his face.

The moment Russia was inside the warm house, Italy walked up behind him and smashed a heavy plate into the back of his head, smiling as he watched the plate shatter and sharps of white embedded themselves into the blond hair. The tall country fell forwards, slamming face first into the floor, blood slowly seeping from between the white sharps and pooling onto the floor.

"Damn, Italy." Canada remarked quietly, but was quickly interrupted before he could say anything else. "I'm stronger than I look." Italy stated, smirking and glaring down at the nation lying on the floor. "Time for some fun, little mouse."


	7. Russia

**_Date Written: _**_September 24, 2011_

**_Word Count: _**_438_

**_Summary: _**_Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

**_Warnings:_**_ Both Canada and Italy are majorly OOC, start of torture and blood._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia does not belong to me._

_A vernier caliper is a measuring tool thing. Yep XD I included it because we had to use them for a math lab a while ago and me and my lab partner were discussing about how they could be used as a torture device XD_  
><em>So I had Italy use that to hit Russia with. I also solved the problem of me having no clue how to write Russia by making him unconscious.<em>  
><em>I plan on having both Italy and Canada evolve in their methods of killingtorture (because, in my point of view, the nations can't die for a prolonged period of time). They will both end up with different MO's too. Am also debating having the other nations start up an investigation of sorts._

* * *

><p><em>Time freezes life<em>

_Causing blood to drip like syrup from an open wound_

_Causing life to flow like water from a single blow_

_Life ceases to exist, stopped dead in its tracks_

_But time never stops ticking endlessly_

_Until the end of everything as we know it_

Canada glanced out the small window in the basement, smiling at the cold landscape and bright moon. He heard a grunt from behind him and another scream, not flinching as blood splattered warm on his back. "Little mouse, you are getting me covered in blood." He stated, a dark grin slinking across his lips as he turned to face the figure dripping blood behind him. Italy just shrugged and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, smearing red across his face.

"Sorry. Blood splatters farther than I expected, ve." Italy apologized breathlessly, glancing quickly at the tall figure who had taken his place in the chair and sitting in nearly the same slumped over posture as well. There were two large parallel jagged wounds nestled in the top of his blond hair, the blood seeping through his hair and running down his face in steady drips, pooling onto the floor.

"I don't care, that's why the basement is here." Canada stated, looking over at the nation bound to the chair and dripping blood. "Otherwise someone would have figured out by now, eh?" He continued with a small laugh, bending down and dragging one thin finger through the glistening blood on the floor, raising the finger to his lips with a cold smile. "And that would be _very_ bad, little mouse."

Italy paused, letting the hand grasping the vernier caliper fall to his side and gaze flickering around the room. "You have a good set up here, ve." He mused. "Your house is far enough away from the rest of them and there is lots of space." He continued, brown eyes turning towards the window and the landscape beyond it. "No one around to supress you." Italy stated quietly, mostly talking to himself now, absentmindedly dragging the edge of the bloody measuring tool across the leg of his jeans. Canada nodded in response, also looking out the window.

Canada spoke again, placing one hand on the windowsill with a thoughtful expression on his face. "We should try something different next time. Outside. Then there is more space and more danger too." He suggested, eyes flicking over to Russia and back. "They have a chance to get away. It can be a game if we make it. A race against time."


	8. The Game

_**Date Written: **October 1, 2011_

_**Word Count: **374_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** Yandere!Canada and Italy_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

* * *

><p><em>Drip drip drip drip<br>A faint memory of times long blown away by the summer breeze  
>Bringing with it the stench of rust and pain<br>The drip of blood dragging across the memory of time gone by_

"A…game?" Italy asked quietly, gaze flickering over to the other nation standing by the window. "What…what kind of game?" He continued, letting the caliper fall through his fingers and clatter to the ground. Canada glanced over his shoulder with a small smile that would have once sent a chill down the other's spine. Once, a very long time ago.

Canada turned completely away from the window and walked a few steps towards Italy and Russia, picking up the caliper as he passed and lightly tapping the pointed edge through Russia's blood-soaked hair. "A fun game. Like a game of cat and mouse. We give them a head start…say, half an hour. Then, we go after them. We have until sunrise. If we catch them, we bring them back here." Here Canada paused, letting his cold eyes flicker over the dimly lit basement. The meaning behind bringing someone back to this basement was clear enough to the other nation. "If we can't find them in time…then they are free to go." Canada finished with a large smile.

Italy nodded slowly, honey gaze drifting back to the larger country slumped over in the chair. "Just like when you asked me to help you." He mused; dusting thin fingers across the side of Russia's face, not flinching when the nails picked up blood and flecks of torn skin, a smile adorning his whimsical features. "No guns though. Because that was _not_fair for me." Italy insisted after a few seconds more, narrowing his eyes towards Canada and twisting his lips into a grimace, two fingers ghosting over the bandage on his shoulder.

"I did not ask you to _help_ me, I asked you to _join_ me. I did not need help." Canada corrected half-heartedly. "But yes, no guns. No weapons at all for us. For them…well, it would make the game more interesting if they had a small choice of weaponry." He voiced his thoughts quietly, a smirk turning up the corners of his lips. Italy nodded again. "Much more…_interesting_."


	9. Evidence on Camera, Perhaps?

_**Date Written: **October 9, 2011_

_**Word Count: **178_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** None that I can see at this point, more gore will come later._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

_I would just like to say thank you to all the people who have alerted/favourited this story and any other that I have written. Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy it makes me to see that there are actually people reading what I submit. Thank you._

_I would also like to mention that I can truthfully guarantee that this will be the shortest chapter in this story as I needed to bring in the rest of the nations somehow. Next chapter will go back to Canada and Italy and their plots of torture. As well, the chapters that focus on the other countries and their investigation will not include the time-centric poem at the beginning of the chapter._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while the two conspirators were playing with their new hostage in the coldly deserted basement; a group of other nations sat huddled around a circular wooden table, talking in hushed whispers, as if they were afraid to be heard. Heads were bowed suspiciously, the majority of them adorned with some shade of blonde hair, and papers were anxiously shuffled around.<p>

One of the countries seated spoke up. "Are you positive of what you saw?" One of the blondes asked hesitantly, not believing the obvious proof handed to him in the form of a fuzzy photograph. Another figure, this one with sleek black hair and dull brown eyes, nodded slowly.

"This is…strange…" Another figure stated the obvious, disbelieve tainting his clear blue eyes. "And Russia no less." The first blonde continued. The rest of the countries seated around the table nodded in agreement.

"It's amazing how the most intimidating out of all of us ends up being subdued so easily by those that seem the weakest." Someone mused sleepily, prompting another course of nods.


	10. Intruder

_**Date Written: **October 13-20, 2011_

_**Word Count: **667_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** None that I can see at this point, more gore will come later._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

_I honestly tried to make this chapter longer...I really did...It kind of...didn't exactly...work...Perhaps it's because I keep wanting to have each chapter centered around a specific event/thing? ^-^"_

* * *

><p><em>Time has flown by so much faster than expected<em>

_What will you do when it finally runs away?_

_What _can _you do to counter the stains?_

_And what if a secret is too hard to keep?_

_What then?_

Russia blinked open one dazed violet eye to peer at the two figures talking casually together across from the chair he was currently strapped to. He prodded through the foggy haze of memories in an attempt to figure out why the hell he was tied to a chair and why his head was throbbing. Russia tried to ask what was going on, but his voice was muffled by the thick fabric across his mouth.

Canada raised one finger, shushing Italy under his breath and glancing over his shoulder at Russia. "Is our little bird awake now?" He cooed, standing up and walking over to Russia. Canada bend down to eyelevel and lightly took Russia's face in his hand, turning it first left then right before nodding and standing up again. "Perfect~ Our little bird has finally woken up! I don't think you were hit hard enough to make you pass out…Italy?" Canada continued, turning back towards Italy.

Italy shrugged. "Wasn't trying to knock him out, ve." He stated impassively, eyes drawn to the two large parallel gashes imprinted into the Russian's head. "But the blood loss…" Russia grimaced at this, feeling a razor sharp jolt of pain cut through his body. "W…w-what…" He managed to croak through the gag, pressing his hands lightly against his bonds and feeling where they had previously dug into his wrists. The fingers of one hand twitched and curled against the thick rope, ghosting around for a solid metal object usually within reach.

Two sets of eyes were drawn to the movement, one narrowing in suspicion and one sparkling with excitement. Canada backed away towards the viscous shadows occupying the corner of the basement opposite the window and knelt down, straightening up with said metal object balanced in one hand. "Looking for _this_?" He smiled mocking and held out the pipe towards Russia, just out of arms reach. The hand twitched again and jerked to the side against the bonds. He nodded quickly, wincing again as another spark of throbbing pain shot through his head.

The smile turned into a smirk as Canada stepped closer to the tied up Russian, bringing the pipe behind his back. "Too bad." He stated, swinging his arm back around to collide with the mess of bloodstained blonde hair, feeling bone crunch and something gooey splatter his face. Russia slumped sideways with the impact, the two parallel gashes in his hair re-opening and blood dripping down the side of his face in a steady stream.

"Ve, he's knocked out again." Italy pouted, glaring half-heartedly at Canada, who smiled and turned away to set the pipe gently on the ground. Canada took a breath to speak, but was interrupted by the ominous banging of a door upstairs and loud footsteps, coupled with the brash voice shouting, "Hey Mattie, you in here?"

Canada jolted still, the blood draining out of his face and replacing the gently smile with a look of absolute horror. "_Merde._" He hissed, spinning on his heel and darting through a door partially hidden by the thicker shadows. "Who's that?" Italy asked curiously, glancing towards the door leading to the stairs, towards the voice. Canada's response came from somewhere inside the room he had rushed into, with the sound of running water and rustling fabric. "He wasn't supposed to be coming over today." Canada muttered angrily, emerging from the room with a change of clothes and the blood gone from his face and slightly-damp hair. "Yeah, but who is it, ve." Italy asked again, amusement flickering through his eyes.

Canada sighed once, pausing by the door upstairs. "It's just Gil, probably for pancakes or something; can you stay down here for a bit?" He said in a rush, darting up the stairs before Italy could answer.


	11. The Awesomeness Has Interrupted

_**Date Written: **October 26, 2011_

_**Word Count: **1 263_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** No warnings for this chapter, other than slight PruCan if you look closely._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

_Making this chapter longer actually worked! Yay :D_

_Page breaks indicate a change in point of view._

* * *

><p>Canada darted up the rest of the stairs, being extra careful to lock the door behind him, and walked to the front of the house to be greeted by a laughing albino standing in the doorway.<p>

"Kesese~ Hey birdie, what's up?" Prussia asked happily, striding forwards and sliding his arms around the tense Canadian. Canada stiffened and stepped backwards out of reach, smiling softly in slight amusement. "You just get out of the shower or something?" Prussia continued, flicking one strand of drying hair drifting across his forehead. Canada nodded. "Something like that."

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with your brother today?" Canada questioned softly, walking past Prussia and into the living room. Prussia made a small humming noise and followed after. "Romano and Spain showed up looking for Italy, apparently he's been gone for most of yesterday and today or something, and the awesomeness can only take so much of a bad tempered-bad mouthed Italian before it takes a hit." Prussia explained with another snicker and a twist of his lips.

Canada nodded again. "Yeah, that makes sense." A slight glimmer of fear sparked in his eyes, worry that taking another into this twisted game might become its downfall. After all, Italy was not exactly as easily missed as Canada. Eventually, someone would notice. But then that flicker was quickly engulfed with the same serene expression as before and the anxiety was pushed to the back of Canada's mind. "Romano is alright to deal with, I guess, as long as you can ignore the insults and threats."

"Or if you're Tonio." Prussia quipped, flopping down to sit on the cozy white couch against the far wall.

"That too." Canada lightly sat down on the couch beside Prussia, one hand twitching and fidgeting slightly, a barely-there movement which, thankfully, escaped the other's notice.

"I honestly can't understand how he manages stand the brat." Prussia mused briefly, turning his attention back to the figure beside him. Canada shrugged again, leaning ever so slightly into the pale arm winding itself around his shoulders. After a few quiet seconds, Prussia poked the Canadian in the side with a quick question. "Pancakes?"

"Is that all you ever come here for?" Canada questioned with a wider smile, standing up gracefully and walking into the kitchen. "Not always." Prussia stated, walking up behind Canada to rest his chin on the other's shoulder. Canada laughed lightly, "Sure, sure."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kesese~ Hey birdie, w<em>_hat's up? You just get out of the shower or something?" _

"_Something like that. So, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with your brother today?" _

"_Romano and Spain showed up looking for Italy, apparently he's been gone for most of yesterday and today or something, and the awesomeness can only take so much of a bad tempered-bad mouthed Italian before it takes a hit."_

"_Yeah, that makes sense._ _Romano is alright to deal with, I guess, as long as you can ignore the insults and threats."_

"_Or if you're Tonio."_

"_That too."_

"_I honestly can't understand how he manages stand the brat._ _Pancakes?"_

"_Is that all you ever come here for?"_

"_Not always."_

"_Sure, sure."_

Italy pressed one ear up against the locked door, listening attentively to the muffled voices drifting down from upstairs. This basement apparently was not exactly sound proof. That could be a problem later…oh well. It was nothing to worry about now, seeing as the only being inclined to make some sort of noise happened to be unconscious.

Smiles gleaming with amusement and soft giggles behind one hand, unheard by the two parties upstairs, accompanied the conversation as Italy kept listening, gears whirring and questioning thoughts swirling through his mind. It was blatantly obvious to the auburn haired nation that Canada had his own to protect, and Italy intended to mention it once Prussia had left. It would be interesting to see his reaction, to see what he would say, if he would deny it. Speaking of the albino Prussian, when would he leave? Sitting here alone – or close enough, as an unconscious Russia was not exactly much company – was boring, to put it simply.

Italy listened for a moment more, straining to hear the now almost inaudible voices and laughter. A smirk flitted past his lips as an idea crossed his mind; this was _boring_ and Canada needed to be reminded that he still had two guests in his basement; one dead to the world and one highly impatient. Italy glanced around the basement briefly, noticing the metal pipe lying on the ground where Canada has dropped it before he rushed upstairs. He crossed the basement in a few strides, bending down to pick up the pipe and then slinging it in the direction of the door leading to the stairs. The pipe slammed against the door with the loud thud and clang of metal against wood and metal against concrete.

A startled yelp came from upstairs, coupled with hurried apologies and the sound of a closing door.

* * *

><p>Canada jumped at the banging noise coming from the basement, leaping away from Prussia before hastily apologizing for the noise and quickly thinking of an excuse for the noise. "I'm just getting some work done in the basement, flooring and stuff, they must have dropped something or something. That's kind of why I was surprised to see you here, I had hoped to do this while you were gone." Canada stammered and shrugged, desperately trying to keep the worry and anger out of his expression.<p>

Prussia raised an eyebrow in the general direction of the door to the basement before smiling and taking his leave with a, "Come over to our house sometime if they're still doing renovations or whatever, West doesn't mind…At least, I think he doesn't…" Canada nodded and gently closed the door after Prussia.

The minute the door snapped shut, the fury previously held at bay flooded into the Canadian's lavender eyes. He made his way back into the basement, steps careful and clipped with barely contained anger. "Italy, what the _hell_? Do you _want_ him to find this?" Canada asked quietly, tone tinged with that same anger, stretching one hand out to motion in the general direction of Russia and the dripping blood.

Italy shrugged, smile never leaving his face. "I was bored and you were taking too long. Why was Gilbert _here_ anyways?"

Canada faltered for a moment. "He comes over for food sometimes and stuff…" Canada mumbled, glancing away from the figure smirking across from him. The smirk grew wider and Italy stepped closer to the shaken Canadian. "Perhaps he should be next, ve? He seems to be a bit of a nuisance."

Blue-violet eyes narrowed and one hand shot out to crack across the other's face. "_No_. Don't you _dare_." Canada hissed in fury, other hand curling into a fist and teeth bared in warning. Italy looked shock for a moment, but quickly straightened up again, amusement still gleaming in his face. "Of _course_, ve. I would not hurt someone so close to you." Canada growled something under his breath at this, but otherwise left the subject alone, kneeling beside Russia still tied up in the chair.

"We should stop for today. People are wondering where you are. Come back tomorrow, we shall plan our sport then. And make sure to tell someone that you will be gone. I don't need people noticing _you_ are gone and blowing our cover." Canada stated, residual anger still simmering in the stiff posture of his shoulders.


	12. Precautions, Only Precautions

_**Date Written: **November 11, 2011_

_**Word Count: **661 (would'a been so amused if there had been five more words XD)_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** No warnings for this chapter either, just a vague discription of blood in Russia's hair. But honestly, if you've read this far, that should not be a big deal._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

_Page breaks indicate a change in point of view._

* * *

><p>Days continued on as such. Italy would make some sort of an excuse to be alone for a few hours and would travel to Canada's house. Canada never questioned how, just expected the Italian to show up sometime during the day (or occasionally not at all). It was only a week from Prussia's unexpected visit when the pair decided that Russia was getting to be a boring playmate. Plus, they both wanted to try out their new 'game'.<p>

"Ve, then what are we going to do with Russia?" Italy asked innocently, head tilted slightly to the side. They were sitting in the basement again, Russia having not been moved (nor moved) from the chair in the center.

"Just…let me go…please…I won't…say anything…" The larger nation croaked weakly and shifted against his bonds. His voice was cracked and scratched hoarse from screaming and his eyes dulled by near-constant pain. Canada stepped a bit closer to his captive and lightly petted his blood-stiffened hair.

"Perhaps that would be best…After all, it's not like we can kill him." Canada mused quietly, still absentmindedly petting Russia's hair. Italy nodded slowly in agreement. Russia just sat quietly, leaning the tiniest hint away from the blonde's slender hand. "Besides, I think the other countries are getting a bit suspicious…"

"And that just will not do." Italy stated, going to stand beside Canada and peering down at the bound and weakened Russian. A wide smile flitted across Italy's face as he took a small clear bottle out of his pocket.

Canada just looked confused. "What's that?" He asked cautiously, looking closer at the unmarked bottle. "Scopolamine." Italy stated casually. "It impairs memory." Canada nodded approvingly as Italy grasped Russia's face with a firm hand and forced him to take in a large quantity of the substance. "So we know for sure that you will not tell anyone of our little game." Italy smiled again, stepping back from Russia and replacing the bottle in his pocket.

"So then who is next?" Italy continued, glancing quickly over his shoulder at Canada, who was still peering curiously at the Russian. Canada paused and turned to face the other, the dark gleam returning to his eyes and the sinister smile gracing his features. "England." He said decisively, running two fingers through his hair, pushing it back behind his ear.

Meanwhile, the island nation is question was currently cursing at 'that bloody frog'. The small room housed only a few nations, including England, France, America, Romano, Germany, Spain, Prussia, and Japan. The current topic of discussion? It was the fuzzy blurred-beyond-recognition photograph that had been taken by Japan earlier in the week. The countries present were still arguing over the validity of the photograph and the figures it depicted. It seemed like no one could agree on whom the three figures were. Well, not quite. It was unanimously agreed upon that the largest figure was Russia. That much was clear.

The other two, however…It remained a mystery. It _almost_ looked like our duo had been caught on camera…but the picture really wasn't of good enough quality to be absolutely certain. But there was enough to be suspicious of. And so, the gathered nations were currently arguing over which course of action to take. They had all agreed to keep this knowledge within their own group for now, but then what?

"The best solution would be to just watch them closer."

"Yeah but, dude, have you _seen_ how invisible Canada is?"

"Er…"

"My point exactly!"

"Ya know, Canada actually isn't as invisible as you all make him out to be…"

"Well _you_ watch him then."

"Fine by me."

"And we'll watch my idiot brother. I honestly can't believe any of you would think he'd do something like this though…"

"But the picture…"

"Yeah, yeah, I can _see_ the fucking picture. But it's blurry as shit."

"These are only precautions…my adorable little Canada wouldn't do something like that either."

"Then we have our plan."

"_Oui."_

* * *

><p><em>This actually <em>really _did not want to be written...it wanted more Russia torture...BUT Russia isn't the only country to be tortured and I _did_ need to stick to the plot, so..._

_I apologize for the wait though, with Halloween and stuff my writing sort of got put aside for a few weeks. As well, about the drug that Italy used on Russia, I did a scant amount of research on that. But only a very little bit. So there may be a few inaccuracies._


	13. Bedbugs and Tea and Expensive Mistakes

_**Date Written: **November 20, 2011_

_**Word Count: **738_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** No warnings, again. Prussia gets yelled at. That's about it. Filler chapter is filler-y._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

* * *

><p>Canada stepped out of the car lightly, humming a small tune happily to himself as he walked up the steps of England's house. The door was locked, not surprisingly, so Canada rapped his knuckles loudly against the dark wood once, twice, three times before the door opened and a scowling face peered out.<p>

"Good morning England!" Canada crowed cheerily, tugging briefly on the sleeve of his red hoodie as he walked forwards into the house. England looked confused for a moment, but nodded and stepped back to let Canada in.

"Good morning Canada. I wasn't expecting you here today…" England replied with a touch of confusion and suspicion tainting his face. Canada looked confused as well for a moment, as if he was trying to remember something. But then he shook his head slightly and kept walking into the house.

England directed Canada towards the sitting room, telling him that he would be right back with tea. Canada nodded and took a seat on the plush-looking sofa and waited for a few moments.

Once out of earshot, England took a cellphone out of his pocket and punched a few numbers in with more force than was probably necessary. "Prussia." England snapped when the phone was picked up. "Why the hell is Canada in my sitting room and where the hell are you?"

"_Um…I'll be right there?"_

"Yes. Yes you will." England retorted in irritation, turning around and snapping the phone shut but was met with a happily smiling Canadian holding up a pan in front of his face.

England's last thought before the cast iron connected with his forehead was, "Bollocks, they were right…"

Canada swiftly glanced around the room, before gently picking up England and carrying him into the back seat of his car. "It's too bad that you've been getting too close, big brother." He stated cheerfully, both voice and expression completely at odds with the current situation at hand. "Now I have to cover our tracks. As if it was hard enough with Italy being so much more noticeable than I." Canada finished a bit bitterly, slamming the car door closed and getting into the driver's seat.

"Good thing we never really get questioned about what we nations do, eh big brother? Makes taking you home with me so much easier!" Canada laughed darkly as he put the car in drive and pulled away from the house, its occupant passed out cold in the back seat.

"_Where's England?"_

"_Better question, where's Canada?"_

"_Prussia?"_

"_Uh…yeah…about that…"_

"_You were supposed to be the one watching him!"_

"_Well…"_

"_It's one job and only until we can figure out this damn picture!"_

"_Sorry?"_

"_Let's just find England and then we'll see."_

Italy chuckled quietly to himself at the other nations' statements, a bright smile taking over his face. It was so funny to watch the rest of then run around in circles trying to figure out who was targeting them, who had done that to Russia (Russia being found by the group shortly after they decided to trail Italy and Canada), who those other blurry figures were in the photography. Especially when both Italy and Canada knew that the other group were right in their suspicious, especially when they both knew that the other group had no clue that they knew.

Italy slunk away unnoticed from his position outside the door, slipping back into the kitchen just as the door opened and the small group of confused (and highly annoyed) nations emerged.

A clip from a bug placed in one Canada's phone: November 20, 2011, 7:27 pm

(Second speaker unknown)

_I have that package of tea you wanted, do you want me to bring it over?_

_There's no hurry, you might as well wait a while. It's not like it will go bad or anything, ve._

_Are you sure? Because it's no trouble._

_Keep it at your house for a few days, I'll just come and get it myself. Also, I heard that you've been having some issues with bedbugs recently, how's that been going?_

_Bed…bugs? Oh, right. Well, I think there's still a few hanging around, but there haven't been any more major problems. You?_

_I found some a few days ago, ve. But I got rid of them fine. _

_That's good. We wouldn't want them to overrun our houses, eh._

_Yeah._

_Well I guess I'll see you in a few days._

_Yep, bye!_

_Bye._

-End of call-

* * *

><p><em>About that phone call thing, I decided to include some stuff about the other nations' investigations in each chapter. 'Package of tea' refers to England (may I just say that I am hilarious amused by that? XD) and 'bedbugs' refer to the other nations and their investigation. Also, it's Canada and Italy speaking (but I think I made that relatively obvious, non?)<em>


	14. Can Fire Help a Memory Problem?

_**Date Written: **November 26, 2011_

_**Word Count:** __821_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** Yeep...warnings...for gore...much gore...squeamish, I suggest you turn back now._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia and Wal-Mart do not belong to me._

_Also, I can't believe I actually have a story with this many parts! I have a tendancy to ignore stories for a while before finding them again...^-^"_

_So, I would like to thank Cuore l'anima della, webtail, sumichan614, SwissSushiFangirl, FiveLeggedTango, XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX, Cacking Grackle, americassweetheart8p, Akira Cat, xXxhetalianekopopxXx, ThEpPeNgUiNsArEoUtToGeTuS, Neelh, envysfangirl, Chelseaj500, Hikari Kaiya, WriterCat, Namikazegirl, oceanlover4evr, blackstarlightgirl, BelieverDayDreamer, GumiGumiSignal, tobiismycat, ChibiJazRide, and TenajHguoh for reviewing/alerting/favouriting/etc and anyone else who is/has been reading this! Much love!_

_Also, about the phone call in the last chapter, I totally forgot about time zones...Whoops ^-^'_

_Now actually on to the next chapter and the Iggy-torture! (Sorry Iggy XD)_

* * *

><p>Canada leaned in towards England's face, grinning manically and holding up a blowtorch. England shuddered at the close proximity to the clearly not-all-there-mentally nation and leaned away from the heat of the torch, something which Canada picked up on.<p>

"Big brother, are you cold?" Canada asked in a sing-song voice, backing up slightly and bringing the blowtorch closer to England's face. Without even waiting for a response to his question, Canada continued speaking. "Let me warm you up then, eh?"

Canada brought the torch slowly closer to England cheek, ignoring his grimace and frantic attempt to turn his head away from the heat. "Canada…what's going on? Why are you doing this?" England sputtered, squinting his eyes closed as he strained against the ropes binding him to the chair.

This time it was Italy who answered him, walking out from the darker shadows by the wall behind Canada. "Because we can, ve. Because you all need to learn." He stated, eyes wide open and face lacking the characteristic sunny smile. Canada glanced back behind him before nodding in agreement.

"Big brother needs to learn to remember me~" Canada sang, leaning slightly away from England's face and bringing the blowtorch back around his shoulder. The sharp crack of splintering bone and screeched pain shortly after rang out through the heavy air as Canada swung the bottom of the torch around to smash against the other nation's collarbone, being extra careful to keep the flame facing away from England.

England shuddered again at the pain rocketing through his neck and shoulder, trying to twist his upper body away from the Canadian. The ropes help him firmly to the chair and his efforts only succeeded in sending more shockwaves of pain spinning down his shoulder. England sputtered and stuttered a few times, trying to articulate questions and pleas, but was quickly cut off by another blow to his collarbone, prompting the half-formed words to spiral into panicked shrieks of pain.

"Do you remember me _now_~? Huh, big brother? _Do you remember me?_" The northern nation continued with each consecutive hammering motion with the blowtorch against England's shoulder. Italy stayed standing passively in the background, watching with a dark smile as the force of the blowtorch finally broke skin, causing blood to trickle from the ragged wound and broken bits of bone to poke through the surface.

Canada paused at seeing the blood and lowered the blowtorch for a moment. "Oh look, big brother is bleeding." He stated quietly, a wide smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Would you like me to fix that?" Canada asked softly, leaning in too close to England's face. The other nation nodded furiously, than hissed as the motion caused more jolts of pain.

"Too bad."

Canada spun the blowtorch so that the small flame was facing England now and pressed it closer to the broken and bleeding skin. "You can remember Al, but never me, never me at all, can you?" He muttered angrily, ignoring the screams tearing themselves from the other nation's throat and continuing to push the flame even closer to now-bubbling and blackening skin.

The skin closest to the flame started peeling and turning an angry shade of red, a sunburn gained much too close to the sun. Blisters formed and the edges of the wound pulled back, revealing reddened flesh and blood and bits of shattered bone. Canada laughed eerily, tracing the tip of the flame over the burnt area before reaching out a hand to tilt England's face up.

"I recognize your face…yet you never recognize mine…Well let's see how you like it, eh?" Canada chattered on, slashing a slow 'x' across the face of the other nation, purposely crossing over clenched-shut eyes and fleshy lips, purposely singeing paths through heavy eyebrows. Italy's smile widened at this and he walked silently up behind Canada, placing one dainty hand on his shoulder.

"You want some help?" He asked, laughing lightly and spinning the vernier caliper in his hand. Canada nodded with a smirk and backed away as the smaller nation dug into the skin around the 'x', tearing apart blisters and easily sliding through an eyelid with the edge of the caliper. Blood now streamed from the bound nation's face, dripping down onto the floor, adding to the faded red stain from before.

Canada paused briefly, realizing something. "You know, little mouse, we kinda forgot about our game, eh."

* * *

><p>A crumpled shopping list found in the parking lot of a Canadian Wal-Mart, date is too smudged to be legible as are some of the items.<p>

- Propane

- Rope

- Maple syrup

- Eggs

- Milk

- Bleach

- Pliers

- Garbage bags

- Note: remember to sharpen chain-saw chain and fix knob on blowtorch

- Another note: ask if something can take away stains stronger than bleach

"Bleach…is used to wash away bloodstains, right?"

"Yes…"

"Oh lord…"

"…We have to find England. Now."


	15. Twisting the Rules and Finding England

_**Date Written: **December 24, 2011_

_**Word Count: **730_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** ...No warnings for this chapter actually. I think there's one or two swears lurking somewhere, but that's about it._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

_Am displeased with this chapter. 'Twas a battle between Arsenic and I to actually get the plot to where it's supposed to be, instead of just adding more blood/gore. Also, I apologize to any fans of the characters I have/will torture/d. ^-^"_

_Let me just say that it feels very strange to be writing about people being/having been tortured/etc around Christmas. XD_

* * *

><p>"We found England." The blond figure stated, barging into the small room where the rest of the group were meeting. He was met by anxious glances and startled looks which soon turned into complete shock as the figure behind him brought a barely-conscious England into the room and carefully placed him into a chair.<p>

"Holy crap…"

* * *

><p>"So, for our game..." Canada started, glancing up from the large stain on the floor he was currently scrubbing at with a cloth soaked in a strong-smelling substance, probably bleach.<p>

Italy spun around from the shelves at Canada's words before continuing with his own. "Ve, we should give them until sunrise. And if we don't find them by then…"

This time it was Canada who jumped in. "Then we can bring them back here. But if they escape…"

Here, Italy paused, thinking. "If they escape, then they'll remember what we did…And they'll probably tell the others what has been happening…"

"And they're already on our trail…" Canada mused, turning back to the faded stain and slowly rubbed at it with the cloth.

Italy beamed, eyes glimmering with a dark tint. "But who says the rules have to be fair?"

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?" Was the general exclamation of the room upon the sight of a broken and heavily burnt England.<p>

"I found him outside the building, sorta slumped over against the wall. He says he can't remember what happened." America shrugged, glancing over at the nation in question, who was now gingerly seated in one of the chairs. "I already had someone look him over. Says he should be fine as long as nothing gets infected, but his eyes might be screwed up for a while."

"His eyes…?" Someone at the table asked in confusion.

"Yeah." America nodded towards England. "Whoever it was burnt an 'x' across his face." The majority of the nations seated around the table flinched at America's explanation.

"Have we made any progress on that photograph?"

"Gomen'nasai, no."

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p>"You have a point." Canada paused again and smiled. "How good of a shot are you?"<p>

Italy shrugged. "Not that great, ve. Fairly decent, I'd guess."

Canada smiled wider, showing a row of teeth. "As long as you can slow them down or stop them, it's a good shot. Now if only I could get this damn stain to come out…" Canada mumbled, staring down at the stain then at the bleach-soaked rag.

"I don't see why you can't just leave it. It's not like anyone would come down here." Italy stated, fiddling with one of the small boxes on the shelf.

"No, but just in case, eh…"

"Just leave it for now. Ve, you could always get a rug or something to cover it."

"I guess…" Canada sighed and stood up, taking the rag and bucket of bleach with him. "That'll have to do for now."

"So, who's next?" Italy asked, replacing the box on the shelf and looking over to Canada with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Um…I'm not sure actually, eh…"

"How about France, ve?"

"Sounds fine to me."

* * *

><p>"Prussia, weren't you supposed to be watching Canada?" Germany asked slowly.<p>

"Yeah, but that kid's hard to keep track of. Keeps vanishing on me." Prussia stated, tapping one of his fingers on the table.

"That's why _you're_ the one who was watching him. Because you can see him, mostly." France interjected. "Better than me or Angleterre, at least."

Prussia sighed. "No, that's not what I meant. I can see him fine, it's keeping track of him that's the problem. Kid keeps disappearing, _literally_. As in, out into the woods or some shit."

"So we all agree that there's a large possibility that Canada is at least one of the blurs in that photo and/or one of the people who's been beating up on Russia and England?" America asked, anxious blue eyes flickering around the table.

The rest of the table nodded.

"I can stay at his house for a few days and see what's up. It's not like it would be out of place or anything, he _is_ my brother." America offered. More than a few of the other nations scoffed at this.

"Like you would ever remember him long enough."

"I can just say my boss wanted me to, or something like that."

"That could work…"

"Leave tomorrow then. We'll keep trying to figure out that picture."


	16. Texts and More Unanounced Arrivals

_**Date Written: **December 27, 2011_

_**Word Count: **1 229_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** Some mild language, some implied Spamano if that's how you want to see it as._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

_Much more happy with this chapter :D __Also, THIS IS CHAPTER 15! THAT'S, LIKE, A MILESTONE! :D So here is where I would like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favourited/etc! Much hearts to you all! (Take that as you wish XD -shot-)_

* * *

><p>"YO, LITTLE BRO!" The loud call carried out across the yard, coupled with a few equally loud bangs on the front door. Inside the house, Canada stiffened, cursing under his breath and darting towards the door. He opened it a crack and peered outside, narrowing his eyes at his brother who was currently situated on the front porch with two bags resting on the ground of either side of him.<p>

"America, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Canada asked, lips falling into an irritated pout, and stepping aside grudgingly to let the other nation inside.

"The boss-man wants me to stay with you for a bit! Something about communication or some shit. But hey, it's not like I would pass up an opportunity to hang with my bro!" America exclaimed, throwing one arm around Canada's shoulders and ruffling his hair as he did so.

Canada huffed and wriggled his way out of America's grasp, standing a few feet away and watching him with crossed arms. "You could have least given me a bit of warning, eh? I wasn't expecting any visitors." He grumbled sullenly. "That's the second time this has happened, now…"

"It's no big though, right? I mean, it's not like you have any other plans or anything?" America pursed his lips and widened big blue eyes into a pleading pout towards the displeased nation, who finally sighed and nodded towards the stairs.

"Fine, I guess. The guest room's free, you know where it is. Just make sure to call first next time, eh." Canada sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing his cell phone off of the nearby end-table, while America picked up his bags and made his way up the stairs.

Canada scrolled through his contacts quickly (there weren't that many) before finding the one he was looking for and typing up a quick text, hitting send and stalking towards the refrigerator, still fuming.

_We have a problem. Don't come here; plans delayed. Will call when things have cleared up. _

He paused in opening the refrigerator door, flipping open his phone to see another text in reply to his first.

_Problem? What kind of problem? And what am I supposed to do with our guest, then?_

Canada sighed again and ignored the ominous banging coming from the floor above, before clicking out his own reply.

_Problem as in America is staying at my house for who-knows-how-long. And I have no clue; keep him at your place until I can get rid of my idiotic brother. -_-"_

The phone vibrated again as Canada got out a pitcher of ice tea from the fridge and set it on the counter, glancing over the message.

_I have a better plan for getting rid of your brother. If you don't mind, of course._

He smiled menacingly at the words, dark amusement gleaming in his eyes. Canada threw a quick look over his shoulder, making sure that America was still occupied with whatever he was doing upstairs.

_I don't mind at all. Just figure out something to do with our other guest in the meantime. And wait until I contact you first. I don't need them to be any more suspicious of us then they already are._

* * *

><p><em>Fine by me. I'll be waiting for your call then. :D<em>

Italy smiled happily, snapping the phone closed and placing it in his back pocket. He then turned towards the nation sitting on the clean, tiled floor, leaning against the wall, bound and gagged.

"Looks like you will have to stay with me for a little while longer. Hope you don't mind too terribly much, ve. We can all have fun soon. Just need to get that egotistical burger bastard out of the way first." Italy giggled lightly. "Almost sounds like something my brother would say, ve. Ve, it really _is _too bad that America had to show up now. Ruin all our fun." Italy paused and leaned in closer towards the other country. "It is too bad that you have finally started to catch on." He smirked and backed away again, turning towards the door.

"It…ly…" The seated nation struggled to articulate his words through the gag, fighting briefly against the bonds.

Italy glanced back over his shoulder briefly, beaming at the bound country. "Don't worry France, I'll be back soon enough. In the meantime, why not paint or something? That _is_ what this room is for, after all. Ve, and I'm the only one with the key, so you don't have to worry about somebody stumbling across you! Have fun, ve!" Italy clapped his hands together delightedly, before turning on his heel and continuing out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

* * *

><p>"Would you like something to drink?" Canada offered as America bounded down the stairs, sans bags. America flashed a wide grin and accepted the glass held out to him.<p>

"Thanks bro! Hey, I was thinking, we should do some family bonding-type shit while I'm here!" America took a gulp of the glass and continued his rambling through the mouthful of ice tea.

"Sure Al. Sounds like fun. Why don't you plan some stuff for us to do, eh?" Canada smiled pleasantly, walking over to the garbage can while his brother was distracted and slipping a small, now empty, white packet into the garbage.

America's grin started to waver as he took another sip of the drink, eyes flickering back and forth and eyelids starting to slid closed. "Hey Matt, there something in this or something? Because I'm feeling really _tiiirrreedd…_" America trailed off as he slumped over, letting his head fall onto the table and barely missing the glass of ice tea.

"Of course there is, Al. There always is, eh. Sorry 'bout all this, by the way." Canada stated with a dark smirk, grabbing the groggy America's arm and dragging him to a standing position, slinging one arm around his shoulders and keeping a hold of the other one before gently directing him downstairs into the basement.

"It's not as much fun when they're drugged…Too boring…Too easy to handle…And much too quiet." Canada mused thoughtfully as he situated America relatively comfortably on the basement floor, eyeing the prominent bloodstain briefly. He removed his arms from around the other nation and dug in his pocket for his phone.

_You can come over any time now. Just make sure no one's following you. They must be awfully suspicious if they sent America over. That, or very stupid._

* * *

><p>Italy giggled, listening to the barely audible sounds of distress behind the door as his eyes skittered over the glowing screen of his cell phone.<p>

_I'd go with stupid. And great! I'll be there soon. Of course there would be no one following me, I'm just sweet innocent little Italy, after all. ;)_

_Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus. Don't get too cocky, they still think something is up. Remember Al and the Cold War? It does not take much to get us paranoid._

_Good point, but I haven't had any sort of interference from anyone but Romano, and that's all part of a normal day._

_Wait, what? Does he know what we've been doing?_

_Geez, calm down a touch. He only knows just as much as the rest of them, don't worry. Besides, it's not like he's been around much either. Been spending a lot of time at Spain's house. Lol XD_


	17. Discovery and Forests

_**Date Written: **January 6, 2011_

_**Word Count: **1 257_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** Some mild language_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know where America is?" Someone asked once everyone had been seated around the round table and had quieted down. There were two chairs empty.<p>

"He's staying with Canada, right?" Someone else answered, voice sounding unsure of their words.

"Yes, but he is still supposed to come to our meetings." Another person stated in irritation, sending a displeased look towards the empty chairs.

"France isn't here either." The other empty chair had finally been noticed and drawn to everyone else's attention.

"Let's just deal with that photograph first, then we can figure out where everyone went, okay?"

"Sounds fine by me."

"I managed to make a bit of progress with the photo. I could not fix the blur or the quality of the picture, but I was able to make the outlines a little more distinguishable. Here."

The now-improved photograph was passed around the table, each nation taking a quick glance at it before passing it on.

"I still can't tell who is in the picture…It's still too blurry." The country narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher the figures in the picture.

"Just look for any sort of features that would provide clues towards who they could be. It might be best if you try to see if they look like the countries you know best, than pass it along if they don't match."

The photograph made another round of the table, this time being held much longer at each person before being handed over to the next.

However, the passage of the picture stopped completely when it reached England, peering at the picture through barely-opened eyes.

"The one on the left, that's Canada."

"You sure?"

"Positive. He has that little corkscrew-type curl in his face. He's pointed it out to me before when I thought he was America."

"But you can still barely see…"

"Fine, who else knows what Canada looks like? Or can at least look for the curl thing."

"Here, let me see. That's it there, right?"

"So England was right…"

"And so America is screwed."

"Oh _shit_."

* * *

><p>"Big brother, I brought someone to see you!" Canada called out as he skipped down the stairs, Italy following behind.<p>

America looked up from his tied up position on the floor and tried to edge away from the duo. He didn't manage to get far, however, quickly falling off balance and onto his side.

"Ve, where's the chair? Why's he on the floor?" Italy walked closer and sat down close beside America before glancing up at Canada with a confused expression.

"I had to throw out the chair, I couldn't clean it. There was too much blood." Canada shrugged and flopped down on the other side of America, slinging a friendly arm around his shoulders. "Big brother, do you want to play a game with us?"

America squirmed briefly, struggling against the ropes tying his hands and feet together and the cloth stuck in his mouth.

"Silly Canada, ve. He can't answer you with this in his mouth!" Italy giggled, leaning over to snatch the cloth away. "So America, you will play our game, si? It's a very fun game, I promise!"

America glanced first towards Italy, then towards Canada, out of the corner of his eyes, expression completely confused and sufficiently creeped out.

Canada shifted so that he was on his knees and moved so that he was directly across from America, peering into his face. "Big brother will play our fun little game. If he wins, he can go home. If not, he can help us."

America shook his head quickly, attempting to scoot backwards away from the two nations smiling down at him, biting fearfully at his bottom lip.

Canada tugged on the ropes, undoing them and standing up away from America. "You have until the sun sets. You get a head start. We have to find you before sundown."

"Go."

* * *

><p>"So then who's the other figure?"<p>

"Can't we just talk to Russia or England?"

"I can't remember who did this and nether can Russia. We already tried."

"Just do the same thing with the second blobby thing that you did with the first one."

And so the photograph did yet another lap of the table.

"…Seriously, did no one else recognize the curl? The picture went through the entire fucking table _three times_ and no one noticed the curl?"

"I assume that means you know who that it?"

"It's Italy then?"

"_Venezanio._ I'm Italy too, fucking bastards."

"So…what now?"

"We find America."

"Three guesses where he is…"

"We might not have enough time for three. How about one?"

* * *

><p>He could hear his own heartbeat, louder than the small animal noises accompanying the forest. He could hear the soles of his feet smacking against the ground as he ran deeper and deeper into the trees. He could hear…<p>

He could hear the giggles following behind him, getting closer.

"Big brother! You can't run forever!"

"Time will run out eventually, you know."

"And then you can help us with _our_ game, eh!"

Faster. Run faster. Avoid the branches lashing out towards your face, dodge the roots determined to trip you up. Get away from the terrors behind you.

"Big brooootttthhheeerrrr…"

"You sound like Belarus, ve."

"I don't want to marry him though. Just kill him."

"You can't kill a nation."

"It doesn't hurt to try. Well, it doesn't hurt _me_ at least."

Another round of giggles. Another root reaching up from the dirt. The small animal noises had gone quiet by this point. No sound but the laughter and the sound of running feet and heavy breathing.

America stopped and darted behind a tree, crouching down in the thick bushes and trying to calm his breathing.

_Pleasedon'tfindmepleasedon'tfindmepleasedon'tfindmepleasedon't–_

"Hello big brother!"

America shot up and sprinted away, spinning around Canada's outstretched hands and taking off into the forest again.

Canada laughed darkly. "Looks like big brother doesn't want to help us."

"We still have time, ve."

"But not long."

_How long has it been now? How much time do I have left?_ America thought in a panic, letting his feet keep directing his path into the woods. _And why are they acting like this?_

* * *

><p>"There's no one here…"<p>

"Keep looking."

"I found a staircase; we haven't checked the basement yet."

"And you're sure they would be at Canada's house?"

"I would have noticed if my brother was killing people in our house, idiot."

"You can't kill a country."

"Did you see how fucked up England's face was?"

"Good point…"

* * *

><p>"Ameeerrriiicaaaa…."<p>

"Big brother!"

The sun was just barely peeking over the tops of the trees by this point. America glanced up, checking the sun, before focusing back on his path. His pace had now slowed to a fast walk, his breaths coming in heaving pants, clothes sticky with sweat.

"Remember how to aim that, little mouse?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid."

A shot rang out, startling the few birds that were left into flocking towards the skies. A sharp crack of pain spread through America's leg, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. He twisted around to look at where the pain was coming from. A jagged hole had ripped through his jeans, blood staining the edges of the fabric and steadily flowing from a matching hole in the flesh. The nation could see two sets of shoes come into his view, both with matching gleeful smiles on their faces.

"Looks like we won, eh."

That was the last thing America heard before another shot crackled through the air and his vision went black.


	18. Family Fun Stuff

_**Date Written: **January 10, 2011_

_**Word Count: **1 551_

_**Summary: **Canada finally has enough of being ignored and decides to do something about it. Italy ends up joining him on his quest to shed the other countries' blood. Includes yandere!Canada and Italy. Rated T to be safe for now, rating will go up in later chapters for blood and gore._

_**Warnings:** I think there's, like, two swears or something like that here somewhere..._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me._

* * *

><p>Canada stopped dead in front of the barely opened door, peering through the crack with an astonished expression. Behind the door, inside the front room, were a small group of nations quietly arguing with each other.<p>

"Ve? Canada?" Italy poked Canada's side curiously, shifting his hold on America and trying to see over Canada's shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"

"SHHH!" Canada hissed, spinning around away from the door and putting a finger up to his lips. Fear combatted with fury for expression in the nation's eyes, hands twitching nervously and gaze flickering from side to side. "We can't stay here." He continued, grapping Italy's arm that wasn't occupied with holding up America.

The other country caught a quick glimpse of the scene behind the door before Canada pulled him away. Italy jerked his arm back once they were a few meters from the house, setting America on the ground and turning to face Canada.

"Let me go for a minute, I'll be right back. I wanna hear what they're saying." Italy explained quickly, creeping back towards the house.

"What…Italy? Italy!" Canada started after the other, but stopped from a sharp hand wave and a confident "I know what I'm doing, don't worry" from the smaller country.

* * *

><p>"Did anyone else hear something?"<p>

* * *

><p>Italy snickered under his breath, carefully edging closer to the door to glance inside. The group of nations were still standing in the room except they were now no longer fighting. They appeared to be discussing something.<p>

_I still can't hear what they're saying…_ Italy thought for a moment then decided to sneak over to the window, which would be much easier to open and hear through than the door.

* * *

><p>"Do you think maybe they have come back?"<p>

* * *

><p>Italy managed to reach the window and pried it open gently, wincing when it squeaked once and letting out a small sigh of relief when it stayed silent after. He glanced through the window he had just opened, stopping a refrigerator, cupboards, and a wooden table set. So, the kitchen then. By the looks of it, the group of countries was the in the sitting room so he would have to get closer.<p>

_And what better way to do that then to actually be inside the house, ve?_

Italy lifted the window open more and slipped through it, scrambling briefly to pull himself up. He stood up, gaze flickering once around the kitchen before resting on the open window.

_Might as well close that, just in case._

* * *

><p>"One highly active nation and one extremely rambunctious nation; both of them not really inclined to being silent? No, we would definitely be able to hear them if they had come back."<p>

* * *

><p>Italy giggled quietly again at England's words, now standing hidden just outside the sitting room. <em>You have no <em>idea _how right you are, ve!_ Amber eyes gleamed in amusement, a beaming smile tugging up the corners of the country's mouth. This was even more fun than doing the actual harm; watching everyone scramble around like this, not realizing that every word they were saying was absolutely correct.

* * *

><p>"Yes, but Canada is exceptionally skilled at going unnoticed. And something tells me that Italy has been underestimated…"<p>

"_Venezanio, _damnit! Get it through your thick fucking heads,_ we are both Italy!_"

* * *

><p>This was just getting better and better. Listening to the nations going in circles, not knowing how he was standing so close to them and hearing every word. A brighter spark of amusement shone in Italy's expression. Hearing his brother getting irritated at how nearly everyone except for him called Italy, Italy was <em>always<em> entertaining.

Might as well spice up the meeting, or whatever the heck this was, a bit.

Italy carefully rearranged his features into his usual harmless smile before straightening up out of his crouch and walking into the room.

"Ve, hi everyone!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm…what to do with big brother while waiting for Italy…Hey Al, didn't you say you wanted to do family stuff while you were staying here?" Canada cheerily asked the unresponsive America, prodding his side delicately.<p>

"I can think of plenty of 'family stuff' for us to do, eh!" Canada fished around in his pocket for a moment, feeling cold metal under his fingers and tightening his hand around the Swiss Army knife resting in his pocket. He took out the knife, flicking open the 'knife' part and gently pressing it against America's cheek.

"America is always smiling…I wonder what he has to be so happy about all the time. I can't remember when you haven't been smiling, Al. You've always had a smile, whether it be a happy smile or a sinister smile or a smile like Russia's. Actually, I've been seeing Italy with that same smile more recently. He seems to like causing the pain, the blood. It's more than a little surprising, to say the least. I suspected, but I never thought he could be this…happy about it. This willing to help me with something like this." The northern country paused in his musing momentarily, stroking a few strands of yellow hair off of America's forehead with the tip of the knife.

He sighed softly, pressing the knife harder against the skin and watching impassively as blood welled from the shallow cut. "Big brother never had any happiness to spare for me, did he. Always letting me take the blame, even when we were both with England as little colonies. I wonder what big brother would have done if I fought back, back then."

Here, Canada let a dark shriek of laughter spill from his lips. "You're not even my big brother! I've been around so much longer than you have. No one ever came to visit me like they did you, that's all."

Canada sat back beside America, watching his brother's steady breathing. "You know, I've never been able to talk to you like this. You always interrupt me before I can get to my point." The nation sighed again. He shifted his hand so that the knife was trailing over his face, tracing simple patters in the space above his skin with a steady hand.

"I…I've missed…I think…I missed you, Al."

* * *

><p>America twitched suddenly, feeling the ground cold under his back as he was placed on the forest floor. He could hear quick snatches of conversation filtering through the bleary haze of unconsciousness floating through his brain. Something about going to listen to…something? Someone? He couldn't quite hear.<p>

A few moments later, he could hear the leaves shifting as Canada moved, hearing more sounds and noises that slowly separated into words and sentences.

"…Al…say…wanted to…stuff…you…staying here?"

America tried to focus on the words as they slid past his hearing, mind not yet fully aware. He could recall saying something about how him and his brother should do family stuff while he was here, was that what Canada was talking about? That felt so long ago…standing in the kitchen, talking casually with his brother...

The country felt something cold against his face and resisted the urge to flinch away from the sensation. He had to make sure Canada did not know he was awake; he figured it was best to remain 'asleep' for now. Oh wait, Canada had started speaking again! America concentrated hard, trying to hear all of the words and not just ever second or third.

"America is…smiling…wonder what he has…happy about all…time…can't remember…haven't been smiling…always had…smile…happy… or…sinister…or…like Russia's."

The words were painstakingly becoming clearer and easier to understand through the fog as Canada continued talking and America continued to wake up at a snail's pace.

"Actually, I've…seeing Italy with that…smile…recently. He seems to like causing…pain, the blood. It's more than…surprising, to say…least. I suspected...I never thought he could be this…happy about it. This willing to help…with something like this."

America resisted the automatic response to blink open his eyes. The words kept coming, almost completely distinguishable through the fog now. He regulated his breathing, keeping it to the steady pace of one in deep slumber even as he felt the cold metal move through his hair.

"Big brother never had…happiness to spare for me…letting me take the blame, even when we were both with England as…colonies. I wonder what big brother would have done if I fought back, back then."

This time America flinched, the slightest twitch backwards against the leaves. The flinch came more from the words the other nation had spoken instead of the movement of the knife from his hair to his face, tracing designs and barely touching the flesh.

_I…I always…I never wanted you to…Matt…_

"You're not even my big brother! I've been around so much longer than you have. No one ever came to visit me like they did you, that's all."

_Because you were so much more northern, so much more unfriendly to them…You never told me how long you survived before the first countries found you. It was Netherlands, wasn't it? But then he left too, didn't he…_

_I never realized how similar we were…England kept leaving too…But you had everyone leave you…Is that why you don't even bother to fight anymore?_

"I…I've missed…I think…I missed you, Al."

_Is that why you did all of this? Is that why you went after England, France, me?_

_All of those who were close to you, once upon a time…?_

* * *

><p><em>Aiming to end this by chapter 20, so much much much hearts and loves and thanks to all so far who have readreview/alerted/etc :D_

_Angsty North American bros, y/y? Yeah...wasn't planning that. I actually kinda dislike fics where Canada's all depressed b/c of his invisibility factor...But Arsenic just sorta...ran away with the plot again v.v" Can't say I mind _too_ terribly much how it turned out though...I think? ^-^"  
><em>


End file.
